Reading the Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts
by Nathanial Price
Summary: The Percy Jackson and the Olympian Characters, the Heroes of Olde, The Olympians, and Perseus Jackson from the Everlasting Hero Series read Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**-All Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters belong to the one and only-at least, I think so-Rick Riordan. Give Rick Riordan a round of applause. NOW STOP! I said stop! Now!**

** -The storyline and the tale of the Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts belongs to SharkAttack719. Read his new book A Dark Awakening, about Percy being the prince of Sparta.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Hestia's Point of View**_

_Winter Solstice Meeting, 1945, The Olympian Council Room, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Reality_

The Olympian Council Winter Solstice Meeting was going as per the usual, which is to say: terribly. Hades was sulking in the corner because of the death of Maria di' Angelo, Demeter was fighting with Persephone about Hades being a terrible husband (I thought he did a better job than Zeus), Artemis was yelling at her younger brother Apollo for flirting with her hunters, Zeus was arguing with Poseidon about whether Mother Rhea loved Zeus the most or if the only reason Zeus was chosen to not get eaten by Kronos was because he looked the most like a rock (I think it was because he looked the most like a rock), Hermes was up to no good, Hephaestus was tinkering with a piece of metal that looked suspiciously like a min-Talos, Ares was sharpening a machete, Aphrodite was applying makeup to her already perfect face, Athena was reading (was that Encyclopedia Britannica?), Dionysus was reading his wine magazine, and Hera was looking put out because one of Zeus's kids was in the same room as her.

Said child of Zeus, Harry S. Truman, was there to commemorate the end of World War Two with the son of Poseidon, Winston Churchill. They were seated with the representatives from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was among them, telling them how, because of these arguments, you should never anger the gods.

Suddenly, a golden flash appeared in the middle of the council room. All the demigods turned away, a subconscious effect on the brain that tells them that if they looked upon the flash, they would burn to ashes. The other gods watched without fear because, come on, they were arrogant gods. When the light cleared, all the immortals gasped. Because standing there were the great Greek heroes of olde.

There was Theseus, Heracles, Jason, the Argonauts, Zoe, Achilles, Agamemnon, Ajax, Lesser Ajax, Nestor, Menelaus, Patroclus, Diomedes, Odysseus, the rest of the Kings participating in the Trojan War, and some teenagers which I didn't know. Hades seemed to know one of them and paled even more-if that's possible-and looked between Zeus and the one dressed in an aviator's jacket and a shirt with dancing skeletons on it.

"WHO DARES TO INTRUDE DURING A WINTER SOLSTICE MEETING OF THE OLYM-" Zeus tried to thunder but was cut off by a black haired, sea-green eyed seventeen-year-old boy.

"Oh shut up, Drama King." He snarked. Everybody other than Zeus laughed, even Hades, while Zeus turned a bright red.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THAT TO ME." He boomed.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. How did you forget?" Newly named Percy Jackson said.

"You're my brother?" asked Winston Churchill and Theseus. Percy, Winston, and Theseus turned to study each other.

A blonde haired, grey eyed seventeen-year-old girl exclaimed, "you're Winston Churchill! And you're Theseus!"

"Of course I am." replied Winston and Theseus in unison. "And who are you?"

The blonde straightened up. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Where are we?"

I jumped as a voice came from next to me. "I think a better question is _when_ are we." It was the pale thirteen-year-old boy with the aviator's jacket.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Hermes."It is of course December 21st, 1945." The newcomers seemed come to a look of realization.

"Time travel." Percy Jackson muttered. "We've traveled in time."

Winston nudged Harry. "Sounds like something H. G. Wells would write about."

Harry replied with, "He has you nitwit. Read _The Time Machine_. Great book."

Athena said the sensible thing. "We should probably introduce ourselves. You all know of the Greek gods, correct?" Everybody nodded their heads. "Well, lets start with the heroes of olde."

Heracles stepped forward, and said, "I am Heracles, Son of Zeus." Percy Jackson had to be held back by Annabeth and the pale boy to stop from strangling Heracles.

Theseus simply put it as, "I am Theseus, Son of Poseidon and King of Athens."

It continued like this, through the Argonauts, those who were in the Trojan War, and finally finished with, "Zoe NIghtshade, Hunter of Artemis."

Percy Jackson casually said, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Then, "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena"

"Nico di' Angelo, Son of Hades"

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis"

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild"

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter"

"Conner-"

"And Travis-"

"Stoll, Sons of Hermes" They finished in unison.

And the Newcomers were finished.

Athena got straight back on track. "And why are you here?'

Then there was another flash, except less spectacular, and out came a boy that looked exactly like Percy Jackson, the same hair, eyes, age, height, and build. He came with a box, a simple cardboard box, sitting next to him.

The boy snatched up the note and read aloud: _"We, being the awesome gods that we are, decided to send some important demigods backwards and forwards in time to this planned moment. Okay, so maybe it was the Fates' idea but that doesn't matter._

_You are to read these books, entitled Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts, Everlasting Hero: The Golden Blade, and Everlasting Hero: The Rise of the Titans. They are good books, because we wrote them, but I'm not sure that is the point. It is the tale of Percy Jackson in a different reality. The Fates said that, and I quote, "The true meaning of these books will become apparent in the end."_

_Your Favorite Gods,_

_Apollo and Hermes_

The boy groaned when he heard the titles, so I could only assume they were about him.

"Who are you then, boy?" Asked Aphrodite. You could visibly see the lust rolling off of her.

"I am Perseus Jackson." Perseus said as he picked up the cardboard box. He took of a hair clip and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword. Zoe and Heracles sucked in a breath at the sight of the blade. He slashed the box open, then pulled out three leather bound books.

"So," Perseus asked, "who wants to read first?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Continue? Stop? Re-edit? Say in the reviews. -Nathanial Price**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**3rd Person Point of View**_

_Winter Solstice Meeting, 1945, The Olympian Council Room, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Reality_

* * *

Athena, being the wisdom goddess she is, grabbed the book as quick as lightning. "Me!" she yelled, of course, after she grabbed the book.

Athena turned to the front page when her daughter, Annabeth, asked "Are we supposed to stand the entire time?" Hestia quickly flashed in some couches and chairs for the demigods and mortals. The future demigods ran to the couches while the heroes of old walked to the chairs. Perseus leaned up against the couch which Nico, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth sat on.

"Go ahead Athena. Read." Perseus said.

Poseidon, asking a sensible question, quizzed, "We still haven't found out what time you come from."

"We come from after the Second Titanomachy." Katie replied curtly. The demigods from the future all nodded their heads, agreeing with Katie. Except for Perseus.

"I come from the end of the Second Gigantomachy." Perseus answered. He was glaring exclusively at Hera. "The Heroes of Olde probably came from right before they died and changed back to a time when you would recognize them. Read, Athena."

Athena turned back to the book. "It says it is by...SharkAttack719?"

Agamemnon turned to his brother, Menelaus, and quipped, "Weird name."

Perseus overheard and snorted. "Your name is Agamemnon. Not a lot of names are weirder than that."

"My name means 'great king'!" Agamemnon looked put out.

"No, it's probably what your father said when your mother told him he was pregnant. It was like 'I'm pregnant. You're the father.' 'Agg! Me?! No!' 'What was that?' 'Um…it was a name! I said Ag...a-Agame...Agamemno..Agamemnon! I said Agamemnon.'" Perseus snarked.

Agamemnon looked flustered. "Um...well then…shut up!" Everybody but Agamemnon laughed.

"Continue, Athena. I am sorry for the interruption." Perseus apologized.

**"Prologue",** Athena read.

**The boy stumbled forward, tree branches snapping at his head.**

Connor, being at a loss, asked "Who is it?".

Katie promptly smacked him upside the head. "It is Perseus.

**Tired, he didn't bother slashing at the tree branches with his sword. Plus the fact that it was too heavy, he decided it would be better if he let it drag.**

"You should never let your sword drag." Chiron admonished.

"I am sorry, Chiron." Perseus apologized curtly.

**A small, thin trail was carved into the ground as he continued walking, the forests of Greece surrounding him.**

"So this book takes place in Ancient Greece. That was millenia ago." Poseidon muttered.

**He was on a little hunt. He had escaped Chiron's custody. Chiron was the old centaur that had taught him how to fight since he was a little kid.**

Chiron looked miffed at being described as old.

**Tales the centaur had told him about training the others, the other great heroes of Greece, were fascinating to the ten-year-old child.**

"You were only ten when you met Chiron?" inquired Theseus.

"No, no, much younger. But in two millennia children end up meeting Chiron at a much younger age than our generation." Perseus replied, swiftly and sure.

**He'd trained Theseus, Jason, Perseus, and sometimes Heracles.**

Theseus, Jason, and Heracles sat up straighter at the mention of their names.

**Moreover, he helped Artemis and Apollo train when they grew up.**

"That is new," Apollo quipped. "Probably helped us out a considerable bit." He smiled brightly at Chiron.

**He'd never been more intrigued in something in his entire life. He guessed that it was because all that had happened to him throughout his life were terrible events.**

"That's morbid," said Nico. "I think I am going to like you a considerable bit."

"In my reality, you do." Perseus replied.

**The year before he met Chiron, at the age of five, his mother was killed by a giant black hound of some sort.**

"You were six when you met Chiron?" inquired Hestia. She was shocked at the fact that Perseus had met Chiron at such a young age.

**Then after, he was attacked by many other things that he didn't know of. They were creatures he'd never seen before, creatures that were demonic and intimidating. He'd only survived because he'd found weapons in places he didn't think weapons would be, as if they had just shimmered into appearance.**

"Oh, yeah. Thanks dad." Perseus said

Everyone was confused as no one knew who Perseus' father was.

**He'd traveled around a lot, from the newly-founded Athens to Argos, where he had found Chiron and the Greek hero Jason training. Technically, Jason wasn't a hero, but being ten years older than Percy, he was a hero in Percy's eyes.**

"Thank you, Perseus." Thanked Jason.

**Percy breathed heavily as he made his way through the edge of the clearing, branches cutting at his face. He sighed in relief when he found the clearing where Chiron had set up camp.**

**"Oh thank gods, Chiron," Percy called. "I thought I would never find you."**

**Shuffling was heard inside the largest tent, before a tall figure emerged, the bottom-half horse, the top-half man. Chiron smiled warmly at Percy. "Young Perseus. Do you think I would set up camp somewhere you would not be able to find it?"**

**"First of all, you're right," Percy agreed. "Second of all, don't call me Perseus. I'll never be as good as him. I don't know why my mother and father named me that. It's like they want me to be it the history books: Perseus, slayer of Medusa, against Perseus, pupil of Chiron."**

"That is hard to go up against." Theseus mused.

"Don't worry," Perseus said. "I add many things to that list."

**He threw his hands up in exasperation, allowing his sword to clatter to the floor.**

**"Do not fret, Percy," the centaur said, trying to calm the ten-year-old boy down. "You will earn the spotlight soon, I am sure of it."**

"_Yes, because that is what boys always want, the spotlight_." Artemis hissed out, hatred coating her words like caramel on an apple. Which is to say, clearly visible, and one would have to as dumb as a post to miss it.

Perseus asked Percy, "Does she hate you or something, because in my universe we respect each other."

Percy stared at Perseus in wonder. "We are on good terms. How, again, did you get Artemis to respect you?"

Perseus stared off into space. "An idea…and _a trick by the vulture, the hare and the raven_." Perseus saw the confused look on Percy's face. "It is a story for another time."

**The young boy nodded sleepily. "So, what else do you want me to kill, Chiron? I made a huge circle around this place, scouting for monsters."**

**They had set up camp near Iolcus, where Jason had gone to claim the throne that was rightfully his.**

"Damn right, it's rightfully mine." Jason arrogantly boasted. Everybody from the future rolled their eyes at him.

**Percy was excited, though. He hoped Jason would get his throne back so Jason could live a happy life, like Perseus did two centuries ago. Then sometimes Percy would be able to visit, being a close brother to Jason.**

"You're my brother?" Jason asked.

Perseus shook his head. "We were close enough to be brothers."

**Percy smiled happily while staring at Chiron.**

**"Well, to answer your question, I will not need you to scout around anymore. I am sure we can hold out for tonight." Chiron's tail swished side to side as he made his way to the kitchen area. He brought out a dead hare from his pack and placed it gently on the clean table. As he started skinning dinner, he turned to Percy. "I know you forbid to eat seafood, so I must make sure to hunt for food on land. Could you please help with the cos lettuce?"**

**He nodded and went over to the food pack. He closed to meats side and opened the vegetables side and brought out the cos lettuce. Percy reached over to the cooking dagger and went over beside Chiron.**

**"Here, Chiron." Percy handed him the cooking dagger. "You need this to cut the meat, right?"**

"Have I not taught you how to cook with one knife only?" Chiron quizzed of his student.

**The centaur raised an eyebrow. "Have I not taught you how to cook with only one knife?"**

Everyone, except for Zeus, Heracles, and Ares, chuckled at the blushing centaur.

**Suddenly, the truth hit Percy like a bullet train. "Vegetables first," he answered. "Right, Chiron. I guess I need more training?"**

"How do you know what a bullet train is, much less a train?" Annabeth asked.

"I am not sure, the author must have writen it in for a modern audience." Perseus replied.

**The old horse shook his head. "No, Percy. You have been learning quite well for the past four years. I have seen you do things no other hero has done training with me. Though you are not nearly as strong as Heracles, not as intelligent as Theseus, or have a reason from your past like Jason, you are the most skilled swordsman I have ever known."**

Heracles and Jason sat up straighter again at the praise, whilst Theseus blushed and Artemis ridiculed, "Don't boost their egos Chiron."

**Percy blushed. "Thank, Chiron."**

**"It is the truth," he said. "Do not think I am lying to make you feel better."**

**"I know, I know. I am still thankful." There was a brief silence aside from the cutting of cos lettuce from Percy, and the slick-sounding noise of raw meat. "Do you really think I'm ****_the best_**** sword fighter? ****_Ever_****?"**

**Chiron nodded genuinely. "I mean every word I say, Percy. Now, let's quickly get dinner set up."**

**They spent until late night creating dinner: hare meat with cos lettuce salad. Percy loved these kinds of meals, not too raw, but not too fancy, like a royal family would have. He assumed it was because his mother was a poor woman and he'd always had mediocre meals.**

Perseus smiled sadly at the mention of his mother.

**As he ate dinner, he stared into the sky where stars glimmered. He made out Orion, as it was winter. He knew that in summer, the scorpion would rise in the sky and Orion would flee, marking the symbol of what happened with Orion. Percy knew Orion was chased by a scorpion, but he didn't know what exactly happened. He'd never really asked about it. Questions swirled in his head like crazy, but he kept them hidden, something Chiron had taught him to do, for if he was a blabbermouth, he would probably be killed by annoyed kings.**

Thalia acknowledged, "Sounds a bit like Annie over here."

Annabeth blushed. "Don't call me Annie!" She shouted indignantly.

**Deciding it was appropriate, he asked Chiron, "What was the real story behind Orion's death? I know a scorpion went after him...but what happened?"**

Apollo turned red in the face. _Oh, if I ever get my hands on that piece of shit again, I will not make his demise so quick_, he promised to himself.

**The centaur's face seemingly aged fifty years. "Well, that story is a little dark, Percy."**

**"Tell me, Chiron. Please?"**

**He hesitated before sighing. "You might as well know, Percy. It was long ago when a hero named Orion was born. He was a son of Poseidon, much like you. He was an expert bowman, and he eventually caught the attention of Artemis, the goddess of hunting. Orion actually fell in love with her first. He acted sweet around her, making her feel like the one in charge. Slowly, Artemis developed feelings for Orion. Apollo, Artemis's brother, was furious with this and sent the scorpion after Orion. Orion lost the battle and was killed. When he was killed, Artemis was lugubrious and asked Zeus to be able to control who goes into the stars as well. Zeus asked why, and she explained about Orion. Apollo, however, was proud of his deeds and considered his sister happy and safe. Apollo later confronted Artemis and boasted that he was the one to kill Orion. Artemis beat him up severely, and would have killed him had not Poseidon interfered. Poseidon admitted to Artemis that Orion was not a good child. When Artemis rounded on him, he told her that his son had raped women throughout Greece, and only acted sweet around her. He'd murdered many men who seemed threatening and had murdered some women when he was drunk. Artemis didn't believe him at first, but when she consulted Athena, the wise council, Athena hesitantly agreed with Poseidon, saying she'd seen him rape women. Broken hearted, she went back to Apollo, apologized for beating him up, and together they put the scorpion into the sky. Every winter, Orion hunts the sky, symbolizing his life, until summer arrives and the scorpion chases Orion away."**

The ones who didn't know the story were shocked, and the ones who did were furious at the son of Poseidon.

**Percy sat there numbly taking in all information. "What does lugubrious mean?"**

Everybody laughed at Perseus, who smirked slightly.

**"It is another word for sad." Chiron informed.**

**"Okay"**

**They sat in silence for the next few minutes before Chiron told Percy to go get some sleep, as they would be having a long day ahead of them.**

**Percy acknowledged this and went to bed. His tent was decently cozy and he slept fairly easily. His dreams were nightmares, like usual, but he'd gotten accustomed to them.**

"You're not the only one." Percy muttered. The ones to come from after the Second Titanomachy nodded sympathetically.

"Are we not one and the same, meaning that we are the only one?" Perseus questioned. Everybody else thought about it and just shrugged.

**He woke up the next morning to the sound of snapping twigs and cracking branches. Percy got up, ran outside, picked up the nearest sword, and attacked the intruder, leaping onto the intruder's back and holding the sword to the intruder's neck.**

**Then Percy saw who it was. "Jason?"**

"Hey! It's me!" Jason exclaimed childishly.

**"Percy!" the twenty-year-old said excitedly. "Wow, you have gotten good at your sword fighting. That surprised the Hades out of me."**

Nico, Hades, and Persephone just sighed.

**"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. "I thought you were claiming your throne back?"**

**"I am," Jason said breathlessly. "I just came from Iolcus. My uncle, Pelias, gave me a quest that I need to fulfill to retrieve power and seize my throne again."**

**"Wow."**

**"Don't worry though, Percy. Even though Pelias is a son of Poseidon, he was only born out of lust. Poseidon loved your mother, I remember. She was a good woman."**

**Jason knew Percy's mother personally, as they had met when he was out on a little side mission from Chiron. Jason told Percy of how his mother told him of the stories where Poseidon actually loved her and didn't 'make love' with her, even if she advanced herself. He had to leave after a few months, though at the age of ten, and was sad to hear of Percy's mother's death when he'd found them four years ago.**

**Percy smiled at his 'brother'. "Thanks, Jason."**

**Jason caught his breath. "Where's Chiron?"**

**Percy pointed at the largest tent. "He's still sleeping, I think. Either that or he's on a hunt for food. Why?"**

**"Because I need to tell him where we're going."**

"Oh gods. We're taking a ten-year-old with us?" Jason worriedly questioned.

**"We're going? Going where?**

**Jason grinned. "We're going on a quest for the Golden Fleece."**

Athena closed the book.

"Jason, why are you taking a ten-year-old with you on a life-or-death quest?" Annabeth asked.

Jason answered, "I don't know, do I. It is a me from some other dimension who has made that choice."

"From what I know, Jason took me with him because he trusted me and because I was like a little brother to him. So, who reads next?" Perseus cut in.

"I will." Nico decided. Athena walked over to him and placed it in his hands.

**"Chapter 1"**

**"Advertising Is Easier Than You'd Think."** Nico read.


End file.
